Automobiles frequently employ cruise controls that enable a driver to select the speed of the automobile and maintain the set speed without depressing the foot pedal or throttle of the automobile. Likewise, attempts have been made to provide cruise controls for motorcycles. Many of the conventional motorcycle cruise controls that are currently available in the marketplace are either inconvenient to use or, in many instances, are unsafe or unreliable. Furthermore, methods of installing the same cruise controls have also proven to be difficult and challenging.
Therefore, there exists a need for a reliable motorcycle cruise control and method of installing the cruise control on the motorcycle wherein the method is not only simple, quick and safe, but also cost efficient such that a rider can conveniently perform the installation in his or her own garage at home.